Today's consumer is more pressed than ever for time. With increasing time demands placed, many consumers do not have much time to shop, and what time they do have seems to be consumed in reviewing the massive amount of information they encounter in shopping. The pressures attendant the time constraints and information can pervade a consumer's shopping experience, including shopping for insurance.
New technologies, however, now make possible aids to help consumers as they make insurance choices in much less time that they could years ago. The challenge is how to harness those technologies.